Episode 110
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 111|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:51:49 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guests: ---- Content Covered *RIP JewWario *Flappy Bird *Foreign Language Seasame Streets *What are your state or province flowers, birds, and trees? Notable Facts: *Alex hates Kevin Smith but no fuckem were used. *callback of Ted is close to were Alex lives *Callback will you have sex with me KAte? *callback mitch hates indian people *callback head lost at six flags Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *110 episodes ago no show, and now 110 episode later. *They should have called OUYA 2 2YA. *Play any game on OUYA? Just turn off the TV. *Maxi-B Don't diss the dreamcast. *Kevin Smith's next project has the Krampus? What the fuck? **Mitch "We invented the Krampus." **Mitch "Alex is rolling in his grave." *Remember when Willy drove his car into the room? *The 1 room in Skyscraper mansion keeps spinning **Kate "Yes he drove through the underground." *What if Mitch was a teacher? Today we will learn about Gurrann Lagan in a 1 room schoolhouse. **Kate "The Dunce cap doubles as a poop bucket." *(Mrs Mitch) *Flappy Bird. You only need to see 3 seconds. You are the worse instance and you will be the worst mobile game. *Don't make fun of Smash Brothers its an isometric horror game. *Sesame Street takes place in New York you fuck. *You want to see how Matt, Matt gets?! *Why is the rapiest place on earth in Pennsylvania? I'm amazed you didn't defend it. *RAge? RA Pun * You are not allowed to be a movie director after you killed kids. Or then it's ok for him to kill kids. *We went to mounring a guy to joking about kids dying. **Kate "We will read this on RA Wiki 2 years from now and regret what we said. **Alex "We fucking suck okay." **Kate "We are the worse people in the world." *The whole premise of the show is that its recorded. *You may want to check out less offensive episodes. Kate *The internet is talking about the Xbox One and PS4 have no games, have you tried the OUYA? *Do you have a moment to have the OUYA in your life? *Mitch you can write for Family Guy with your material. *I wanted to fuck Matt but then I saw his crab leg penis. **Alex "No you said you didn't want to fuck me because I'm short." *Why would you look at images? No one gives a shit of images of Canada. *Africa has an AIDS muppet. America is the only country weak not to purged the handicap muppets. *Edumnicational system in America is bad. *You say it in a Mitch accent and you're always wrong. *Why don't you love me? **Alex "You never say anything of worth." *I feel good.... About being correct. *I looked on the Wiki about the kid who lost his head at Six Flags Roller coaster. (RA4) *I'm not that much of a bitch most of the time. Mitch *If 110 episodes equals 110 dollars we could have bought an OUYA counting tax. **Kate "And regret all 110 episodes" *That's 2009 me. **Alex "Wow you changed. *I will fuck your ass. **Kate "No you won't. It's only out of pity." *You wanted to have sex with me for years. **Alex "Because of pity." *You're a fucking lazy canuck. *My nose is so big you can call me **Kate "JEWISH!" *Phillip Seymour Hoffman more like Phillip Seymour Butts. **Alex Phillpis Seymour Hoffman, more like Phillips CD-i. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 111|Next Episode -->]] Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Episode